


Smiles of a Summer Night

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Interspecies, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calenbarad, grandson of Halbarad, has a liking for hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles of a Summer Night

Calenbarad suspected he had inherited a liking for hobbits. Old Toseteth, who had been a great friend of his grandfather's, had murmured to him a few times of Halbarad's joy of the halflings, and his father had also spoken a few words with a sideways smile, not least of an evening or two he spent with the Mayor and his fair rosy wife. Calenbarad himself had his friends, chief among them Faramir Took, and had in his childhood undertaken an ill-fated trip to see the Mallorn in the center of the Shire; now, ten years on he had walked its borders for three years now, guarding them, befriending the Bounders.

This day he walked in the Westwood, stripped bare to the waist in the blood-warm shadows of the afternoon. He had spent the midday sleeping and bathed in a bubbling stream, and now he followed a sweet thread of smoke and happy hobbit laughter. He peeked around a tree, glanced into a small mossy glade, and found a hobbit-lad he'd met several times before, one Tandy Cotman.

Tandy was about twenty-six or twenty-eight, tight curls of chestnut and eyes warm brown as milkless tea, and Calen had known him two years; he was an apprentice Bounder, and a sturdy cheerful hobbit lad with a ready smile and a good voice, and he and Calen had traded songs and kisses and pleasure. His companion now was the prettiest little hobbitlass Calen had seen in many a day, a round plump creature dressed in white and pale blue, her cascading round curls strawberry blonde, her flesh creamy pink, her lips rosy and full, and her big eyes the color of clean water.

When the lass looked up, laughing at Tandy's jest, she gasped when she saw Calen, but Tandy smiled and waved, and the evening went well from there. Tandy introduced Calen to Pink of Greenholm, a lass he described as "just turned twenty-two, sweet as a strawberry and wild as a stream in spate"; she dimpled and blushed, and Calen bowed and said some handsome words, and they settled down together and shared their respective meals. The hobbits seemed to find fire-toasted jerky and aromatic foraged greens exotically interesting, and Calen would never turn down chicken hand pie, sugared scones and cheese and sweet bread, plums and cherries and quince cake. He added his belt flask of mead to their pitcher of spring water, and as the sunset cooled to twilight they were all laughing, singing, and sitting close.

When Tandy kissed Calen it seemed natural as ever; when Pink kissed him it was sweet as could be. Soon they were all naked in the firelight, and Calen was drunk on the hobbits, Tandy stroking his prick with little square hands and pressing those sweet hobbit lips round his nipples while Pink kissed Calen with her berrylike mouth and he stroked her all over. She was round and sweet everywhere, cheeks and dimpled chin, breasts and little nipples, soft belly and plump hips and tender thighs. Calen leaned her back in his arm and licked her plump little cunny lips open, and laid her down and pressed his hand into her soft thigh while Tandy crawled up and kissed her breasts and her sobbing-sweet mouth.

Oh, she was lovely, spending against his mouth, especially when he plunged his tongue within her, and he blessed once more in his mind the cheery hobbit matron who'd taught him how to tip the velvet his first Lithe as a Shire-Ranger. She gripped tight and screamed and thrashed in his and Tandy's hold, then subsided panting and laughing sweetly, as Calen kissed his way up her trembling belly and between her tender round breasts, over her glowing-pink skin up to her gasping plump mouth as Tandy licked her pleasure off his cheeks.

So he kissed Tandy then, and took hold of him as Pink laid herself along his side. Tandy had a lad's muscles under a hobbit's plumpness and smooth soft skin, a little like the best of both lad and lass all together. Calen delighted in the feel of him too, squeezing his arms and shoulders, as Tandy pushed at his arms and laughingly protested being "held down and kissed all past sense"; so Calen leaned down and sucked him, as Pink laid Tandy's head in her lap and stroked his face as he gasped, carding Calen's hair with her other hand.

The pattern of sucking and petting, Tandy's proud erection throbbing in his mouth and Pink's little hand in his hair, was so hypnotic Calen was almost surprised when Tandy peaked, spurting hot over his tongue. He sat up, watching Tandy and Pink kissing, and told his own prick not to be importunate. At least, until they looked up at him laughing and jumped at him, climbing him till he fell over backwards. Pink kissed him, and Tandy kissed him, and they were so sweet they made Calen think of strawberries and blackberries; they wriggled down him and he sat up to watch them kissing each other as they licked up and down his prick and mouthed his balls, two little hot tongues and four plump lips roving him. His hands buried in soft curls, his wide eyes full of the sight of two kneeling hobbits laving him, he peaked almost before he knew he would, and they laughed and licked each other's faces.

And they kissed again, and over again, until they were curled together with their heads on Calen's thigh. "You're a hard pillow," Tandy teased breathlessly, as Pink nibbled his collarbone, and Calen laughed and watched them kiss and pet till Tandy had Pink beneath him and she began to moan like a song. Calen watched Tandy's pert arse pumping between her tender thighs, and didn't know which one he wanted to tup more, and told himself he was far too large to do that to either.

Instead, when they peaked he curled up round them, and Pink rubbed her soft damp cheek on his shoulder; soon they were asleep in his arms, still wound up in each other's, and Calen smiled up at the moon overhead through the branches and felt well content.

Then he fell asleep. And he dreamt. He dreamt of Pink tight and hot and sweet around him, hilted up to his length, her tender thighs spread wide beneath him, her little breasts and belly pillowy-soft against him, trembling as she gasped and sobbed so sweetly. "You can do it, Pink," Tandy was murmuring in her ear, as Calen pulled back out of her clinging tightness and thrust in deep enough to hit her womb, and the world was gone to her soft heat and her heartbeat and her sobs as she clutched him and peaked. He shook with her, and thrust again, and kept on as she screamed high and wild and glorious and peaked again, pulling him up with her, and again yet and now he peaked too.

He pulled himself from her, even the sound wet and luscious, and she rolled into his arm and pressed her face to his chest, her whole body hitching. "Oh, Pink, have I hurt you?" he gasped, but she shook her head, and she laughed, and Tandy laughed too, and Tandy was laughing in the sunshine from under Calen's arm, and Pink was laughing too from his other side, and Calen's prick was pointing straight up along his belly, and it was morning.

And the hobbits were laughing merrily, lacing their plump little fingers around his prick, and with his dream fresh in his mind Calen trembled when Pink pulled her soft, soft body up along his to kiss him as Tandy stretched his mouth around the head of his prick and wrapped his little silk-rough fingers around it, stroking and sucking. Pink laughed into his mouth and petted his hands at her breast and her backside, gasping when Calen lost himself in Tandy's hot mouth and squeezed her in his throes. "Oh, Pink," Calen gasped, just as in his dream, "have I hurt you?"

And just as she had, she shook her head laughing, and Tandy shook his laughing and sputtering. "Calen, you near drowned me!" he cried. "You must make it up to me!" Tandy's idea of having it made up to him was for both hobbits to ride Calen's fingers as they leaned on his chest stroking and kissing each other, as he watched and tried not to become roused again, both hands supporting a plump hobbit rump, both pointer fingers sunk in tight gripping heat. They peaked nearly as one, too.

And then they fell on Calen's chest, kissing him and laughing.

 

********

 

Thirteen and a half years later, Calenbarad was slogging through a sleetstorm and thinking warm thoughts, of Aranael, who had tumbled him in a hayrick on his last visit to the stronghold of Arthedast, of Teneri Sageleaf and his warm bed in Bree, of each hobbit and girl and boy Calen had known in body and shared pleasure with, one after another. He had just listed off Tandy and Pink when he finally caught up his quarry, three men trying to flout the King's law and invade the Shire.

The following fight was brief and brutal; at the end of it the ragged ruffians lay dead and Calen lay shivering, sinking into the sleet, bleeding from three wounds and cursing the patch of ice he'd slipped on. Here he would lie till Spring, and Aranael might have consented to wed him, and he might have seen Gondor again, and so many other things. He hoped with his last thought that flowers might bloom on his grave.

It was a long time, but Calen rose from chill to warmth, eventually waking to find himself lying amidst thick blankets beside a warm banked fire. To his other side sat a lovely hobbitlass, her belly round with an incipient babe, her curls bright strawberry-blonde and her eyes bright as clear water, and he should have known her anywhere. "Hullo, Calenbarad the Ranger," murmured Mistress Pink, smiling at him. "My husband, Tandy Cotman, bids you welcome."

Calen smiled, and when she gave it him he kissed her plump, beautiful little round hand.


End file.
